


it doesn't matter what's under the skirt! | klance

by Tellula



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bad Puns, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Crossdressing, F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Human Allura (Voltron), Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, I wrote this high on sugar, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, M/M, Minor Matt Holt/Shiro, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tellula/pseuds/Tellula
Summary: Lance was completely unaware that someone was watching him prance around Macy's in a prom dress on a Monday night, singing 'Toxic' as he rummaged through the accessory bins. Though, he most definitely did not know that he'd be confronted at school about it, by his rival, the very next day._____started: 18•6•13ended: ✘•✘•✘Updates on Wednesdays!





	1. overtime wasn't such a bad idea.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of me having an unsettling urge at three a.m. to create a cross-dressing fanfiction. In short, so I can save you all of the trouble, the foundation of this story is that Keith is a senior and works at Macy's, hating his life every day because of it, and Lance is just an ordinary sophomore living with his family. Though, they both have secrets that they would rather die than tell...Lance is a cross-dresser and Keith is totally gay f̶o̶r̶ ̶h̶i̶m̶.

It was ten o'clock. The hands on the clock were ticking as slowly as possible, or so it had seemed for Keith Kogane. For two years, he'd been working days and nights at the only Macy's in his town, stocking shelves, ringing up customers, and even having to serve popcorn once. Excitement was hard to find while folding clothes and putting soap bottles back in their respective places. So everyday went by, like a blur, completely invisible to his brain the next morning. 

Just as he was considering quitting and ending it all by becoming financially unstable, a faint voice come from the security camera monitor. Keith held his breath, trying his hardest not to erupt into a mixture of laughter and tears. His face begun to turn red from all the blood rushing to his face, so he finally let go and almost fell out of his chair. 

A dark-skinned man with a peppermint-white wig that ran down to his shoulder blade, honey-colored contacts, a bubblegum pink prom dress with diamond embroidery, a pair of four-inch white pumps and a 'Hello Kitty' clutch, was gracefully dancing about the store aisles with a smile wider than the Pacific ocean. 

As he stared longer and longer, his eyes less watery now that he had finally processed the event, he zoomed in on the face of the culprit, who just so turned out to be Lance McClain, his high school's theatre club president and official troublemaker of the century. Wherever he went, trouble followed. He didn't even have to lift a finger for something to happen. Last month in Pre-Algebra, he'd made his teacher trip over a pencil on the floor just by sighing. 

Now Keith's inner rebellious self was escaping from the depths off his heart, crawling up and into his brain. Mr. Mischievous wouldn't be so bad if a certain video of him twerking on a mannequin in the center of the swimwear aisle mysteriously got out, would he? But Keit wasn't that shallow .He wouldn't retaliate to pranks with pranks. You can't fight fire with fire. 

Keith decided to put the incident on hold as he saw Lance approaching the cash register, an entire shopping cart of glittery headbands, sequined hairpins, gemstone earrings, and stringy chokers in his arms. As he dropped all of the items onto the conveyor belt, he begun to checkout all of his items, and after what seemed like forever, he had left the store. Keith still couldn't help the small chuckles that left his mouth for the rest of the night, shuddering at how utterly embarrassing the situation would be if he were in it. As he was packing up his personal items and getting ready to leave the store, he continued to chuckle, only this time, it was because he had found the perfect plan to expose Lance McClain. 

____

 

"What's got you in such high spirits?" Takashi Shirogane, 'Shiro,' Keith's elder and adoptive brother, smiled from beside him as they walked to school. The two weren't actually blood-related or anything like that. They had both lost their parents at a very young age, so they were sent to an orphanage and met each other there. After twelve years, they ran away together, and Keith got into the habit of calling him his big brother. 

"Nothing," Keith shook his head and Shiro squinted at him, knowing that was the only way he'd break and tell him. "Fine, I saw someone, who gets in trouble a lot and is really popular...being weird, on my shift yesterday."

Shiro stifled a laugh, the corners of his mouth up-turning. "Let me take a wild guess. Is it Lance?" Keith stiffened and snapped his head to Shiro, beginning to shake his head vigorously. "So not only are you a liar, but you're a bad liar," Shiro sighs and runs a hand through his hair, stretching and opening the door for Keith. 

The humid air from outside and the air conditioning inside of the school building couldn't compete, seeing to it that as soon as Keith walked into the school, he fell over onto Shiro's shoulder drowsily. 

"You have an entire school day left," Shiro reminded him, pushing him off of his shoulder and shaking him a bit. "You can't get tired now."

"Can't I just skip class? Cold air makes me tired," Keith begs with a soft frown, his eyes trembling. Although he knew that it never had any affect on Shiro. 

"You make me tired but I don't skip out on you." Shiro shrugs his shoulders and sighs and he pats Keith on the back, shoving him into his classroom. 

The rest of the day was absolute hell for Keith. Idiotic children tossing staplers around the room, other kids smoking weed in the bathroom stalls, and those hyperactive others, jumping about the room and kicking desks .Of course, Keith kept his head in his textbook like usual, only looking up when the teacher had something to say. This continued on until his last class of the day, Pre-Algebra. 

Opening the door and walking in, he glanced around for Lance, only to find his seat empty. He frowned and walked over to Lance's close friend, Katie, whom preferred to be called 'Pidge,' and tapped her shoulder .She looked up and squinted, considering that her glasses were folded atop of her desk and her eyesight was getting worse. 

"Oh, Keith!" Her face turns red in embarrassment and she reaches for her glasses, propping them atop of her nose and fixing her hair. "Lance isn't sick or anything, he's in the football stadium right now. He likes watching guys sweat," She winks and Keith furrows his eyebrows, thanking her and leaving the classroom. If Lance was going to be absent, then why couldn't Keith be as well? 

After a long while of walking, he made his way into the stadium, almost getting clobbered in the head by a stray ball. Luckily, he ducked and avoided it. Looking into the bleachers, he saw a hooded figure with blue skinny jeans and white tennis shoes, lying on one of the levels, headphones covering his ears. Keith snuck his way over, making sure not to be seen by the coach. Once he'd done it, he plopped down right beside the, most likely resting, boy. Keith removed his one of his ear buds and put it in his ear, noticing right away that he was listening to 'Hot Mess,' by Cobra Starship; one of his favorite bands since the seventh grade. Not to waste any more time, Keith whacks him in the face with the earbud, immediately waking him up. 

"Please don't tell Mr. Tightass, I don't need another referral today..." He murmurs through his slightly delusional state, his facial expression turning into a scowl when he saw Keith sitting there. "What are you doing here, mullet? When I asked to see something hot, I didn't expect you and your temper to show up." Lance grimaces in irritation, sitting up and looking out onto the field. 

"Nevermind that. I was just going to ask you, if you wanted a favor for a favor," Keith hums and glances over at him, only to see his face grow even more disgusted. "Ew, not like that, I'd rather fuck a cactus," Keith gags and Lance rolls his eyes, folding his hands into his lap. 

"What's this favor then?" Lance narrows his eyelids and Keith stifles his laugh. 

"You take me clothes shopping, in exchange for my silence," Keith assures him. 

"Your silence? I didn't commit a crime," Lance tilts his head in confusion and Keith shrugs his shoulders.

"But you did crossdress at Macy's last night and ride a flamingo floatie in the fountain," Keith smiles and Lance pales in evident fear. 

"How the hell do you-?" He gulps, not even finishing his sentence before starting another one. "I was the only one in the store!"

"I work the security cameras at night," Keith informs him. "And unless you want that tape to spread throughout the whole school, you'll take me shopping with you." 

Lance bites his lip in a conflicted way for a few moments, before signing and nodding his head. "We'll go this Saturday, but well have to stop for lunch first, since I'm only free around one."

"Great, see you then." Keith begins to get up from the bleachers and Lance grabs him by the wrist, his head lowered and his grip light. 

"Why are you doing this though? Do you have something to gain from it?" Lance asks. "Why can't I just enjoy my hobby for once without someone fucking it up for me?"

"I'm not shaming you for it, and I don't want you to stop doing it if it's something you like to do. My aunt runs a clothing store and I just want to see how good you look in chiffon." Keith explains to him and Lance begins to flush strawberry red. 

"Was that a compliment?" He inquires as he covers his face, even his hands turning red in embarrassment .

"Take it how you want it, I'll pick you up on Saturday so let me out my number in your phone." Keith holds out his hand and Lance places it into his palm, trembling in worry that he'll drop it. After Keith has successfully put the number in his phone, he hands it back and Lance happily places it in the pocket of his hoodie. "Text me your address when you get home." 

Lance sighs and nods his head, watching as Keith jogged down the bleachers ands left the stadium. He felt his face heat up unconsciously and shakes of the bubbly feeling in his stomach, deciding to head back to class for himself. 

_______

 

act 1: end


	2. nothing i hate more than feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I'm really sorry that this update is late! I've had it finished since Wednesday at midnight, but still had to do revisions and alter the plotline! Also, after this reaches 250 hits, I'll change the title, since it doesn't really pertain to the plot as I wanted it to. I already have a title in mind, so you'll see it when we get there! I won't change anything else about this story though. In all honesty, I wanted to delete this story and start over because I didn't really like the idea, but I'm continuing it because it's more popular than any story I've ever published. That's all, so, again, I'm super sorry and I hope that you enjoy this long-awaited update!

> "And I say, I got stuck to you. And I can't believe it, oh, I'm on fire. Friends told me what to do, but I don't believe it, oh, I'm on fire." - Gjan, One More Drink.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

 

“Welcome back,” Pidge smirked as Lance proceeded to his desk, his cheeks warming up to an exceptional shade of rose. “How’d your meeting with ‘Rootin’ Tootin’ Texas’ go?” They giggled as he looked away from them in embarrassment.

 

“Piss off,” He buried his head in his hands and opened his textbook, his mind still drifting off about what had happened only a few minutes ago. He glanced up from his hand-shield and towards Keith’s seat; his face was stoic as usual, with his eyes flickering from each side of the white board to another, most likely trying to keep up with Professor Allura’s writing speed.

 

‘How could that stupid mullet-head be so calm when I’m having a mental breakdown?!,’ Lance thought, anger churning and building up inside of him. ‘It’s a meeting as friends, what’s there to worry about?,’ he continued, reassuring himself and regaining a fraction of his mental stability. ‘It’s not like you’ve had a crush on him since the beginning of freshman year and it’ll be his last year at the Garrison so it’s now or never, you know?,’ he suddenly begun to overthink again. As Lance’s head was still swarming with possible outcomes of how horrible Saturday would be for him, a leather gloved hand slammed onto the surface of his desk; he jumped in fright.

 

“I’ve been calling your name for the past three minutes, idiot,” Keith clicked his tongue and let out a elongated sigh, burying his hand back into his trouser pocket. “Don’t forget to text me your address when you get time later,” He reminded him with a roll of his eyes, looking around the classroom once more before leaving out of the door and into the hallway with his head lowered. Lance didn’t even receive a second to respond, even though his only definite answer would’ve been a sheepish, ‘yes, of course,’ or something simple like that.

 

“What was that all about?” Pidge questioned him as they packed her textbooks and pencil cases into their backpack. “Are you two secretly dating or something?” They raise their eyebrows suggestively and Lance pretends to vomit, slinging his own backpack over his shoulder and following them out of the classroom.

____________

 

“Shiro! What do I do?!” Keith swung open the door to the teacher’s lounge, centimeters away from the thought of pulling out his own hair due to stress. The said Shiro looked up in dismay, grabbing his briefcase and going over to shove Keith out of the room. As he did so, other professors glanced at him out of their peripherals in either confusion or shock. It was hard to get Shiro out of his diligent ethic mode, but Keith always successfully managed to do it. 

 

“What’s the problem now? Did you get detention again?” Shiro chuckles and Keith shakes his head in disagreement.

 

“Not this time, but it’s something even worse!” He sighs and leans onto Shiro’s shoulder, in which was more of his lower bicep due to the height difference. 

 

“Even worse than having to sit through an hour and a half of Coran’s lectures about why penguins are the best animals?” Shiro gasped and Keith nodded without hesitation. “What could be so horrible?”

 

“I kind of accidentally asked Lance out on a date on Saturday because I didn’t exactly know what revenge method to go for, and I think I flirted with him but maybe i didn’t, but he asked me if I flirted with him and I got flustered so I basically said yes and now I can’t even look at him without getting embarrassed,” Keith explained quickly and Shiro nodded his head in understanding.

 

“You’re telling me that you flirted with Lance and asked him out on ‘accident’ and now it’s hard for you to look at him?” Shiro reiterated as if he was a professional therapist, trying to figure out the solution to Keith’s problem. Keith nodded his head and suddenly pulled his hoodie over his head, ducking behind Shiro. “What’s the ma-? Oh.” Shiro smiled to himself as he saw what exactly Keith was hiding from. Lance was at the opposite end of the corridor walking alongside Pidge, his arm resting on their shoulders as if they were the armrest of a recliner. 

 

“Lance!” Shiro called out and Keith panicked, making all sorts of gestures symbolizing his betrayal and how he should act. Lance looked back at the two with a smile and stopped, allowing Shiro to catch up. “Did you pass that physics test for this morning?” Shiro inquired calmly, bringing an expression of dread onto his face. 

 

“Lance skipped morning classes to watch the football practices.” Pidge explained and Lance looked back at them with his jaw hanging down. Shiro shook his head and looked back to Keith, who was leaning against the wall with his hood pulled so far over his head, he looked like the grim reaper. 

 

“Hey, Keith! Come on over!” Shiro beckoned him and he pretended to not hear him. “Lance, did you know that Keith br-?” In only a few seconds, Keith was stationed at Shiro’s side, panting and out of breath.

 

“Oh, by the way,” Lance hummed and reached into his back pocket, pulling out his cellphone and unlocking it. After a minute or two, Keith’s phone made a soft bell noise and vibrated in his backpack. “It’s my address.” He smiled sweetly and then checked his watch, only for his face to pale in worry. “I have to get home, so you three can walk back without me, bye!” Lance dashed off toward the school entrance, his jacket loosely hanging from his waist like an unbuckled belt.

 

“Address?” Shiro murmured and gave Keith a ‘well don’t just stand there,’ type of look. 

 

“I’m picking him up on Saturday.” Keith explained and Pidge tilted their head in concern.

 

“For what? You two wouldn’t even look at each other just a week ago, and now you’re hanging out over the weekend?” Pidge holds their chin as if deep in thought.

Keith stood immobile for a few seconds. Lance would surely be depressed if Keith broke his promise and let other people know about his hobby. It was nothing to be ashamed of in Keith’s eyes, but clearly, Lance thought otherwise. If he only told Pidge and Shiro, it would be okay, right?

 

_ He couldn’t do it. _

 

“..It’s a personal matter, so you’d have to ask Lance yourself,” Keith gulped and Pidge nodded slowly, as if mocking him.

 

“Alright, I’m trusting you.” Pidge clarified and Keith smiled at them thinly.

 

“Speaking of you, how is Matt doing these days?” Shiro questioned Pidge, his face showing genuine worry.

 

“Oh, he’s fine,” They responded after a moment. The words seemed to drown out in Keith’s mind as he grabbed his cell-phone from his back pocket and checked his messages, to make sure that Lance had actually sent him the address.

 

**lance**

 

**5440 carmen avenue**

 

**come outside, i need to tell you something.** ****

 

**Sent 4:50 p.m.**

**_**

 

Almost immediately, Keith shouted goodbye to the pair and ran out to the courtyard at the front of the school. After a few glances around he noticed Lance leaning against a tree as he sat on the gravel, his earbuds in as usual. Keith took out the earbuds and Lance shifted, sitting up so his back was pressed up to the tree. 

 

“Well, well, well. Look who finally showed up after half an hour.” Lance scoffed and Keith suppressed a sigh.

 

“It’s been five minutes, stop your whining. What did you want to talk to me about?” Keith questioned him and Lance pretended to think, as if he’d forgotten his inquiry.

 

“Right, when you come to pick me up on Saturday, park on Tiwmug avenue instead, it’s only a block down from my house.” Lance pleaded and Keith didn’t bother to ask why, only pulling out his phone and making a note of Lance’s request.

 

“Thanks, also I've been wanting to say this for a while now but I'm-,” Before Lance could finish his sentence, the sonorous honk of a car startled him and he snapped his head toward the road. A dark-skinned boy about four inches taller than Lance, sporting light brown hair and crystal blue eyes, was sitting comfortably in the driver’s seat of a white Mustang with dark sunglasses covering his eyes. 

 

“Who’s that?” Keith asked, only to receive an awkward silence from Lance. “It’s alright if you don’t w-,”

 

“He’s my older brother, Elias.” Lance looked away and tied his earbuds to the fishnet pockets of his backpack. “I have to go now, but I’ll text you later.” Lance waved and headed toward the vehicle, dropping all of his stuff into the back seat and plopping down on the passenger side in the front.

 

Keith waved back to him and noticed Elias giving him a slightly perturbed look. Confused, he simply watched as the car sped down the street and disappeared out of sight.

_____________

 

**lance**

 

**r u busy?**

 

**Sent 2:48 a.m.**

 

**lance**

 

**can we talk?**

 

**Sent 2:48 a.m.**

 


End file.
